


Amor perruno

by tulique



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: Diga lo que diga Sento, Banjou NO está celoso de un perro.





	Amor perruno

**Author's Note:**

> No es imprescindible haber visto Be The One para entender la historia, pero sí que se recomienda. Este fic transcurre tras el final de la serie, pero antes del v-cine.

Banjou pestañeó. Volvió a hacerlo hasta cuatro veces antes de poder reubicarse. A ver, hasta hace unos segundos, estaba dando un paseo con Sento por el parque. Hasta ahí todo bien. Sus dedos rozaron los de Sento. Banjou tragó saliva, acercando su mano poco a poco a la suya. Correcto. Justo después, casi por arte de magia, Sento desapareció de su lado.

—¿Sento? —Banjou miró a los lados, desorientado y más confuso de lo que debería estar.

Por suerte, su estado de empanamiento mental duró bien poco; a escasos metros de él, tirado en el suelo con el móvil en la mano, estaba Sento. Banjou entrecerró los ojos, preguntándose seriamente en qué momento Sento había adquirido el don de la teletransportación o supervelocidad. Dos segundos después, como no podía ser de otra manera, la pregunta pertinente le atizó en toda la cocorota: ¿qué se suponía que estaba haciendo este idiota?

Se acercó a él a tientas, como si fuese un depredador acechando a su presa. Ahí seguía Sento, haciéndole fotos a un perro del tamaño de una pulga especialmente canija. Por muy extraña que fuese aquella visión, Banjou en el fondo se alegraba de que Sento estuviese fotografiando _algo_ y no que se le hubiese dado por tirarse en plancha al suelo así porque sí. Rarito era —imposible ponerlo en duda a estas alturas de la vida—, pero hasta la excentricidad de Sento tenía sus límites.

O no, porque lo de teletransportarse para hacerle una sesión de fotos a un perro pulga que se acababa de encontrar por el parque tampoco es que fuese el culmen de lo normal.

—Mira a cámara, mira. ¡Sonríe! ¡Pa-ta-ta! —exclamó Sento con la voz bastante más aguda de lo normal—. ¿Quién es muy guapo, eh? ¡Tú, sí, tú!

El perro meneó la cola como si entendiese el aluvión de piropos que le estaba cayendo. Sento soltó una risita tonta, cambiando un poco la postura para sacar fotos desde otro ángulo. A Banjou se le contagió aquel entusiasmo infantil, no tanto por el perro, que le daba un poco igual, sino por lo feliz que parecía Sento en aquellos momentos.

Le recordaba un poco al Sento de los viejos tiempos, al de antes de la guerra. El Sento de por aquel entonces tenía siempre una sonrisa en la cara, como si sus labios ya estuviesen diseñados para ello. A ver quién podría olvidar los chillidos de friki de Sento cuando se hacía con una botella nueva o inventaba algún cachivache.

Banjou sonrió con nostalgia, pero también con algo de alivio; era posible devolverle la sonrisa a Sento. Lo inquietante es que el obrador de aquel milagro fuese un perro microscópico sin nombre y sin dueño. No es que Banjou fuese aquí a ponerse celoso, pero él también podía ser gracioso. Si a Sento le gustaban las fotos, a él no le importaría posar como modelo. De verdad que no.

—¡Puki! —exclamó un anciano con algo de alivio.

El perrito empezó a menear la cola frenéticamente y saludó con un ladrido al señor, que sonrió con dulzura.

—Conque se llama Puki —Sento se levantó del suelo con toda la dignidad del mundo.

—Te pierdo de vista durante unos segundos y ya estás haciendo amigos nuevos. —El señor se agachó como malamente pudo y acarició a Popoki, que seguía meneando la cola—. Perdón si os ha estado molestando. Es un perrete muy cariñoso. Demasiado, diría yo.

Banjou opinaba lo mismo, pero se lo calló. Sento, sin embargo, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Para nada! Me ha encantado hacerme amigo de Puki —respondió Sento con voz de niño bueno.

—Puki es amigo de todo el mundo, ¿verdad? —dijo el señor. Puchi pasó de él olímpicamente, buscando más caricias por parte de Sento.

Sento, ni qué decir tiene, estaba encantado de la vida. Banjou seguía con un mohín en la cara, pero ni un tipo tan duro como él podía evitar sentirse enternecido al ver a Sento tan emocionado como si fuese un chiquillo. Ojalá Banjou tuviese el poder de sacarle sonrisas así de grandes y sinceras.

El señor le colocó la correa a Paqui y se despidió. Los ojos de Sento seguían al perrito con algo de anhelo, como si fuese un amigo de toda la vida al que no sabía si volvería a ver algún día.

—Perrete… —susurró, sacando de nuevo el móvil para observar las fotografías que acababa de sacar.

—Es solo un perro —rebuznó Banjou.

Ante aquel comentario, Sento frunció el ceño y miró a Banjou con un toque de desdén.

—¿ _Solo_ un perro? Mira que has dicho estupideces a lo largo de tu vida, pero esta se lleva la palma. —Sento le mostró una foto artística del perro microscópico—. No es _solo_ un perro; es Puki.

—Eres como Kazumin cuando se le va la pinza con Mii-tan —espetó—. Pero al menos Misora es una persona. Tú estás flipándolo con un chucho.

—Me das pena, Banjou. Siento lástima por la gente que no puede apreciar el encanto de los perros.

Dicho eso, Sento restregó el móvil contra la mejilla y siguió caminando como si ir con un teléfono pegado al moflete fuese lo más normal del mundo. Banjou se metió las manos en los bolsillos y lo siguió a regañadientes, molesto y a la vez aliviado por tener a Sento emanando rayos de luz, purpurina y flores con el poder de su sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa que tanto luchó por proteger y que seguiría protegiendo pasase lo que pasase. Ahora era el turno de darse cuenta de que no bastaba con intentar mantener la felicidad de Sento, sino que tenía que encontrar la forma de hacerle él mismo feliz. Por desgracia, Banjou no era un friki con el que Sento pudiese hablar de sus cosas raras, y tampoco era un perrito cuco que menease la cola y le lamiese toda la cara.

Sento seguramente lo mataría si le lamiese la cara. Tampoco es que Banjou tuviese intención de hacer algo así, que conste.

—¿Pasa algo? —Sento alzó las cejas y guardó el móvil en el bolsillo.

Banjou sabía que, dijese lo que dijese, Sento se iba a burlar de él.

—Nada, estaba pensando en mis cosas —contestó.

—Sé que me estás mintiendo porque tú lo de pensar no lo llevas muy bien.

—¡Pero bueno! —bufó— A ver, estaba pensando en cómo te tiraste en plancha al suelo para hacerle fotos a un perro. —Se rascó la nuca, evitando a toda costa la mirada curiosa de Sento—. Parecías feliz y tal.

—¡Como para no estarlo! ¿Te has fijado bien en Puki? Qué cucada de criatura… —Se secó una lagrimilla falsa.

Pues no, Banjou no le había prestado mucha atención al tal Kupi. Básicamente porque tenía la vista fija en Sento.

—Mm, si quieres… podemos adoptar un perro —propuso Banjou—. Para que no te sientas solo.

No le hacía mucha gracia la idea de hacerse cargo de un perro ni de ir por ahí recogiendo cacas, pero era un pequeño sacrificio que merecía la pena hacer por Sento.

—Nunca me siento solo —confesó como si quisiese reprimir una risita tonta—. No cuando siempre tengo a cierto musculitos pegado a mí como una lapa.

—Lo dices como si fuese algo malo. —Cruzó los brazos—. Al menos yo no voy por ahí cagando en público ni olisqueando culos. ¿Y puede un perro ser un Kamen Rider? Ya te digo yo que no.

Aquel había sido el argumento definitivo. Sento parecía pensativo, como si estuviese meditando las palabras de Banjou y llegando a la conclusión de que su mejor compañía no era la de un perro, sino la de un hombre atractivo, fuerte y valeroso como lo era Banjou.

Si aquello era lo que estaba pensando (y ojalá  así fuese), Banjou no tenía del todo claro por qué Sento se estaba riendo.

—Banjou, ¿estás celoso de un perro?

Para ser tan listo, Sento a veces llegaba a las conclusiones más estúpidas de todas.

—No —respondió Banjou, estableciendo un silencio que parecía que iba a romperse para añadir algo más, pero ni una sola palabra salió de su boca.

Tampoco había más que decir. No estaba celoso de un perro, y menos de uno que medía algo así como dos milímetros y que tenía un nombre ridículo.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué? —Banjou bufó—. Si estuviese celoso de un chucho, no te diría de adoptar uno, ¿no? Solo quería ser amable contigo. Si a mí me parece genial que le hagas fotos a un perro y que le digas que es guapo.  Bueno, tampoco “genial”, porque algo de vergüenza ajena sí que dabas.

Sento escuchó entonces lo que quiso oír.

—¿Quieres que te haga fotos y te diga que eres guapo? —preguntó Sento con un toque de sorpresa que no parecía fingido.

A Banjou le estaba ardiendo la cara. Estaba empezando a imaginarse a Sento sacándole un sinfín de fotos y besuqueándole la cara entre alabanzas. Y quería decir que le daba asco la idea, pero en el fondo no le importaría en absoluto que Sento le dijese lo mono que le parecía o lo muchísimo que le quería.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Sento, no estoy celoso de un perro! —Banjou le puso las manos sobre los hombros con la firme intención de mirarle directamente a los ojos.

No salió bien el plan.

—Ya lo sé. Te estaba tomando el pelo, pero te estás portando de forma tan rara que empiezo a pensar que sí estás celoso de Puki. —Sento entrecerró los ojos, visiblemente inquieto—. La pregunta es: ¿ _por qué_?

—¡Que no estoy celoso! —Lo zarandeó como si fuese una máquina de expendedora que no funcionaba bien. Suspiró. Tomó aliento—. Parecías muy feliz con Peki, Muki o como leches se llame el chucho ese.

—Puki.

—Pues Puki, como sea. Y… me gustó verte así, ¿vale? —Agachó la cabeza, avergonzado, y lo soltó de mala gana—. Últimamente andas muy triste desde que, bueno, vivimos en este mundo y nadie se acuerda de nosotros. Y yo no sé qué hacer para animarte, así que pensé que igual no te vendría mal tener una mascota o algo. ¡Eso no significa que esté celoso!

Banjou levantó la vista para asegurarse de que Sento no se estaba riendo de él. Para su sorpresa, Sento ahora estaba casi igual de rojo que él, pero con una sonrisa casi nerviosa en los labios y los ojos haciéndole chiribitas. Aquella era la cara que ponía cuando veía una Fullbottle nueva o concluía con éxito algún experimento.

—Eres un descerebrado, Banjou —dijo como si hubiese soltado un halago.

—¡Oye!

—Es verdad que a veces no llevo del todo bien el estar en un mundo donde nadie me conoce. Echo de menos a nuestros amigos, pero… —Bajó la mirada— puedo seguir adelante porque te tengo a ti. Tú siempre me levantas el ánimo con tus payasadas.

—No hago payasadas —murmuró, notando cómo las mejillas le iban a explotar de un momento a otro.

Si no eran las mejillas, lo que le iba a explotar era el corazón (o el cerebro, si tuviese uno) al notar la mano de Sento sobre la suya.

Banjou: 1 – Puki: 0.

—Además, me gustan los perros, pero también me encantan los monos —comentó Sento con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Banjou no estaba preparado para este subidón repentino de felicidad, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue devolverle la sonrisa, no sin antes propinarle un codazo por aquel insulto tan gratuito.

—¡Pero bueno, no lo digas en plan entrañable, que me estás insultando! ¡Tú sí que eres un mono!

—No —corrigió Sento—, yo soy _mono_ , no _un_ mono. No es lo mismo. Tú, en cambio, eres _un_ mono.

—¿Puede un mono convertirse en Kamen Rider? —preguntó Banjou con algo de chulería y el pecho inflado.

—Se ve que sí, porque tú lo eres. —Sento siguió caminando, balanceando sus manos unidas—. Y aunque no pudieses transformarte, seguiría prefiriéndote a ti antes que a un perro. Es verdad que a ti no te tengo que recoger las cacas.

A Sento poco le faltaba para dar brincos, como si fuese un conejito de verdad, y silbar alguna melodía improvisada. Sí que era cierto que era mono. A Banjou se le estaba derritiendo el corazón pese a que Sento estaba haciendo esfuerzos casi sobrehumanos por arruinar el momento bonito. Eso, en el lenguaje de Sento, significaba que se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza y no lo quería reconocer por nada en el mundo.

«Típico de él», pensó Banjou al ver cómo Sento le dedicaba una sonrisa. Seguiría luchando para que esa sonrisa no se le borrase nunca del rostro.

**Author's Note:**

> Para más información: https://tulique.carrd.co/  
> Suelo subir fragmentos de fics a mi Ko-Fi, ¡podéis echarle un vistazo si queréis!


End file.
